


Down Where It's Wetter Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [6]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Correction - merMAN, Daryl is a mermaid, Drawings, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Down Where It's Wetter, by: AkaiTsume, for: yvonne_tsugu.</p><p>1. Merman Daryl! Markings are of the lionfish, I Just hope I did it justice. 8(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Where It's Wetter Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiTsume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsume/gifts), [yvonne_tsugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/gifts).



> Erm...Happy Birthday? (from a complete stranger)

 


End file.
